


Один хорошо, а два — лучше

by fandom_SteveBucky_2019, tomix



Series: Внеконкурс [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 13:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20815841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SteveBucky_2019/pseuds/fandom_SteveBucky_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomix/pseuds/tomix
Summary: Один стоит позади Баки, удерживая его руку за спиной. Он приподнимает его подбородок и ставит засос на шее под ухом. Давая почувствовать Баки его “беспомощность”. Другой Стив может заняться Баки спереди.Назовём первого Стива просто Стивом.Второй Стив пусть будет Роджерсом





	Один хорошо, а два — лучше

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Double Trouble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20468810) by [kittyandmulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyandmulder/pseuds/kittyandmulder). 

На самом деле, всё произошло внезапно, без предупреждения.

Несколько месяцев назад в их Вселенной появился другой Стив. Вначале Баки ничего не заметил. Ну ладно, наверное, надо было догадаться, что Стив ни с того ни с сего не должен его целовать, раньше же не целовал. А еще борода. Но, вы понимаете, в любом случае именно это Стив давно хотел сделать. И этот новый прикид, в котором он выглядел так безумно красиво и горячо, что в голове у Баки не осталось ни одной правильной (ха-ха!) мысли, когда лучший друг (читай не-слишком-тайный-воздыхатель-с-вековым-стажем) наконец его поцеловал.

А потом первый Стив узнал об этом, и всё покатилось в тартарары. Кулачные бои разозлённых суперсолдат продолжались до тех пор, пока Баки наконец не раскидал их в стороны и не усадил на безопасной дистанции в десять метров, устроившись посредине.

Как выяснилось позже, Стив-из-другой-Вселенной или Роджерс, как его стали ласково называть, потерял своего Баки. И, если быть честным, это обстоятельство делало всё и лучше, и хуже одновременно. Было понимание, но была и ревность. В то время как первый Стив осознал, что он любит Баки, второй не мог от него оторваться. Один случай привёл к другому, а потом… ну…

* * *

Баки обнаружил себя маслицем в суперсолдатском бутерброде. Вот же досада.

Стив удерживал запястье Баки жесткой хваткой, заламывая его руку назад и вверх.

— Ш-ш-ш, — зашептал он в ему правое ухо, одновременно проскальзывая двумя пальцами Баки в рот. — Не сопротивляйся.

Баки всхлипнул, но в конце концов перестал вырываться и сдался.

— Молодец, — откликнулся второй Стив.

Ох блядь. Теперь их было двое. Серьёзно.

Роджерс провел пальцами по губам Баки и просунул указательный между двумя пальцами Стива, которые уже держали рот раскрытым. Глаза у Баки расширились, ладонь сжалась в кулак, но он остался неподвижен.

— М-м-м… — промычал Баки, и Роджерс отвёл мокрый от слюны палец и нежно погладил один из его сосков.

— Вот так, — тихо пробормотал Стив. — Ты так мило звучишь, детка. Так красиво. И всё для нас.

Баки тяжело задышал через нос и попытался повернуть лицо к Стиву позади себя, но ладонь на челюсти держала его крепко. Баки хотелось протестовать, хотелось бороться, пока он не почувствовал, как что-то теплое и влажное скользит по его правому соску, а левый больно ущипнули.

Баки пискнул и закатил глаза: ощущения обрушились на него отовсюду.

Пальцы медленно двигались вниз по животу, и от их ласковых касаний по коже разбегались мурашки.

В ухе раздался тихий шепот:

— Ты отлично себя ведешь, детка. Такой хороший мальчик, ты же примешь все, что мы дадим? Примешь. Тебе ведь это нужно, правда? Не беспокойся, мы о тебе позаботимся как следует.

И в этот самый момент Роджерс взял в руки его член и одновременно сильно втянул сосок ртом. О чёрт! Баки больше не мог сдерживаться и беспомощно толкнулся в крепкую ладонь. Роджерс выпустил его сосок с громким чпокающим звуком. Затем он направился вниз, засасывая и облизывая кожу вдоль блядской дорожки, туда, где Баки хотелось сильнее всего…

— Стой, — услышал он позади себя. Это не сулило ничего хорошего.

Стив вынул пальцы изо рта Баки и крепко, до синяков, схватил левое бедро, не забыв перед этим ещё раз ущипнуть сосок.

— Я не разрешал тебе двигаться, — прорычал он. — Будешь дергаться, мы не позволим тебе кончить. Кончать разрешается только хорошим мальчикам. Ты же будешь вести себя хорошо?

Окружённому двумя суперсолдатами, без руки, Баки оставалось только подчиняться и молить о пощаде:

— Я не буду двигаться. Простите. Пожалуйста, мне нужно…

Два Стива переглянулись, без слов поняв друг друга. Стив, стоящий перед Баки, отпустил сосок и схватил его за второе бедро. Теперь оба Стива держали его за бёдра — один спереди, второй — сзади. Баки застонал при мысли о том, что сейчас его будет брать не один, а два его лучших друга. Он попал в рай.

— Вот так, — похвалил его Стив, — вот и наш хороший мальчик. Давай начнём отсюда. — Затем Баки слегка нагнули вперёд, сильнее схватив за руку и потянув её вверх. При этом голая задница Баки оказалась выставлена на обозрение Стиву, а его глазам открылся великолепный вид на член Роджерса, покачивающийся у него перед губами. У Баки потекли слюнки.

— Такой жадный. Стиви, ты видишь? — Баки почувствовал, как смазанный палец (когда только успел?) обводит контур пока еще плотно сжатой дырки. — Мне кажется, кое-кто ждет не дождется, чтобы его заполнили с обоих концов. Хочет доказать, что может вести себя хорошо.

Баки так отчаянно застонал, что Роджерс не удержался и погладил его по лицу. Баки поднял на него взгляд из-под полуприкрытых век, чувствуя, как от желания и предвкушения дрожат губы, и Роджерс провел по ним большим пальцем, а затем прижался членом, размазывая по рту и щекам Баки выступившую смазку.

— Открой, — скомандовал он, и Баки подчинился. Член лёг на язык с мягкостью бархата и шелка. Его вкус опьянял. Такой мускусный, мужской, такой...  
.  
— М-м-м-х! 

Два пальца свободно проскользнули в его задницу. Стив был нежен, но нетерпелив, двигая рукой сначала аккуратно, а потом чуть жестче. Внутрь и наружу, вновь и вновь. Баки чуть не подавился членом. Шикарная была бы смерть.

— Ты так хорошо нас принимаешь, — произнес голос сзади.

— Боже, детка, твой рот, — напряженно простонали перед ним.

Грудь Баки переполняла гордость. Слёзы текли по его лицу. Тело дрожало. Он был хорош. Он доставлял удовольствие своим лучшим друзьям. В этом его цель и предназначение — их радость. Упиваясь этими чувствами, Баки поплыл.

Роджерс дернул Баки за волосы и задвинул ему в самую глотку, так, что дышать стало невозможно. На секунду Баки запаниковал и попытался вырвать руку из захвата. Удерживающая ладонь сжалась один раз в знак того, что всё в порядке: «Мы тебя поняли. Доверься нам». И Баки расслабил горло.

Затем Роджерс отстранился, чтобы дать ему глоток воздуха:

— Вот так. Он так чудесно подчиняется, правда?

Стив позади согласно вздохнул.

Два пальца в заднице Баки стали тремя, а затем их стало четыре. Это было почти слишком, но все равно недостаточно. Внезапно пальцы исчезли.

— Нет, нет, пожалуйста, не уходи, — зарыдал Баки. — Пожалуйста… — Его голос дрогнул.

— Я знаю, знаю, детка, — шепнул Стив, — тебе это очень нужно. Я тебя наполню, не сомневайся. А сейчас просто расслабься и впусти меня, ладно? — Баки почувствовал, как головка прижалась к его входу еще до того, как Стив закончил свою фразу. — Дыши глубже, детка, — напряженным голосом произнес он.

Баки втянул воздух, вдыхая так глубоко, как только мог… Когда он опустошил лёгкие, Стив протолкнулся сквозь расслабившиеся мышцы и начал мучительно медленно двигаться внутрь, не останавливаясь, пока не вошел до предела.

— А-а-ах… — развратно застонал он. — Бак, ты такой тёплый, тугой… М-м-м…

Грубый рывок за волосы напомнил Баки, что они тут не вдвоём. Он открыл глаза и встретил похотливый взгляд:

— Смотри на меня, пока отсасываешь. И даже не вздумай кончить раньше нас двоих, иначе ты очень пожалеешь.

Баки сфокусировал взгляд на Роджерсе, и ему в рот до отказа вошел его великолепный член, снова перекрывая воздух. Оба Стива вошли в него по самые яйца, и он оказался беспомощно зажатым между двумя здоровыми суперсолдатами, как награда, которую они разделили на двоих.

Лучшей участи он не мог даже представить.

От недостатка воздуха у Баки заслезились глаза. Когда зрение начало туманиться, Роджерс отступил, дав ему вздохнуть — но совсем ненадолго, а затем снова на всю длину вошел в покорно открытый рот Баки. В этот момент Стив сзади вышел почти полностью, оставив внутри только головку. Вместе они задали ровный ритм, ни на секунду не оставляя Баки пустым: когда один выходил — другой толкался внутрь, и наоборот.

Собственный член Баки, оставленный без внимания, истекал предъэякулятом. Это было мучительно, несмотря на все попытки Баки быть послушным и не кончить.

Когда Стив наклонился и принялся ставить засосы вдоль его позвоночника, всё стало еще хуже. Баки уносило всё выше и выше, он чувствовал, что находится в безопасности и никто не причинит ему вреда. Его жестко, но при этом любя трахали два самых близких человека.

Затем Стив левой рукой обхватил член Баки и начал дрочить ему в такт с собственными толчками. Большим пальцем он обвёл головку, размазывая смазку по члену и руке, чтобы облегчить дело.

— Ух-х, — задыхался Роджерс — Черт… — Он резко потянул Баки за волосы. — Детка, я уже близко… Я сейчас… м-м… кончу-у-у! — Последним толчком он погрузился в жадный рот и излил сперму в горло Баки. — А-а-а-а! — заорал Роджерс, а Баки попытался одобрительно замычать — ну, насколько это возможно с членом во рту. Спермы было так много, что она капала у него изо рта. Картинка получилась крайне развратная.

Пока Стив — тот что спереди — отходил от оргазма, Стив сзади ускорился, жестче вбиваясь в задницу Баки в погоне за собственным наслаждением. Одновременно он отдрачивал Баки так, словно от этого зависела его жизнь. Обводя языком ушную раковину, он грязно шептал ему на ухо:

— Ты мой. Мой. Мой, — подчеркивая каждое слово очередным рывком.

— Уф-ф.. у..у.. о-о-о… — единственное, на что был способен рот Баки, из которого до сих пор текла сперма Роджерса.

— Не. Кончай. Еще нет! — Ритм Стива стал ещё жестче, и несомненно, задница Баки еще долго этого не забудет.

— О-о-о боже Сти-и-иви пожалуйста мне н-надо к-кончиить м-можно я кончу, — бомотал он. По его лицу катились крупные слёзы. Он хотел быть послушным, очень хотел, но если ему сейчас не разрешат кончить, он все испортит.

В этот момент Стив отпустил его член и ухватился за левую ягодицу. Бёдра его замерли... он кончал. И кончал. И кончал ещё.

— Угх-х-х, — вырвалось у него сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Роджерс упал на колени, двумя руками поднял заплаканное лицо Баки и, глядя ему в глаза, скомандовал:

— Кончай. Сейчас.

Стив, всё ещё с членом у Баки в заднице, дважды шлепнул его по ягодице, вызвав ужасающе восхитительную боль. И это было именно то, что надо, чтобы Баки отпустил себя и кончил, не притронувшись к члену. Его крики утонули в страстном поцелуе Роджерса, который решил попробовать на вкус собственную сперму у Баки во рту.

— М-м-м… Мой хороший мальчик, ты чертовски восхитителен, — промычал он между поцелуями. Их языки сплелись в борьбе, и Баки сдался без боя и здесь, позволив Роджерсу вести в поцелуе.

Баки почувствовал, как Стив, издав собственнический рык, вытащил член у Баки из задницы, но хватку на запястье не ослабил. Странно.

Сперма стекала из его дырки вниз по ногам. Баки возбужденно задрожал от мысли, что он полностью побежден, завоеван внутри и снаружи, взят спереди и сзади.

Ласковым движением пальцы прошлись по его бедрам, собирая сперму и проталкивая её обратно в дырку. Не разрывая поцелуя с Роджерсом, Баки закричал ему в рот, когда эти пальцы прикоснулись к сверхчувствительному месту внутри. Он отчаянно задёргался… Нет…

— Что случилось, детка? Тебе не нравится моя сперма внутри? Не хочешь быть моим?

Роджерсу не досталось ничего в доказательство принадлежности. Он оторвался от губ Баки, вцепился ему в волосы и потянул голову наверх, открывая себе доступ к его шее. Рванув вперед, он впился в нее зубами прямо над пульсом. Перевозбужденный, Баки задыхался и дрожал, но они были неумолимы. Ох. Укус в шею был ласково зализан и закреплен жестким засосом, а Стиви сзади продолжал метить его своим семенем. Мой.

Прикосновение пальцев к дырке сменилось чем-то другим… горячим… мягким… теплым… влажным… погодите...

— Бля-я-я-я-я!! — взвизгнул Баки, когда до его затуманенного разума дошло, что Стив вылизывает его, пробуя на вкус смесь Баки и своего семени. Это должно было быть отвратительно. Грязно. Неправильно.

Это наполнило его такой бешеной похотью и возбуждением, что даже член сделал попытку снова встать.

К сожалению (к счастью!), происходящее не осталось незамеченным для Роджерса. Оторвавшись от шеи Баки, он направился ниже, оставив несколько засосов на груди и животе, пока не добрался до уже вновь твердого члена. Облизав его от основания до головки, он без дальнейших церемоний заглотил его целиком. Роджерс сжал горло, сглатывая без малейших признаков рвотного рефлекса. Его одобрительное мычание отзывалось у Баки в теле мелкой дрожью.

Он кончил всего десять минут назад, и теперь ощущений было слишком много, Баки с ними не справлялся… Он не мог…

— Я-я не могу. П-пожалуйста… Это… — Баки зарыдал.

Сзади Стив наконец отпустил его запястье и хлопнул руками по бедрам, а потом безжалостно схватил его за ягодицы, широко их раздвинув, выставляя дырку напоказ. Он на минуту прекратил его вылизывать и сказал, переводя дыхание:

— Сможешь. И ты кончишь. Мы не остановимся, пока ты снова не кончишь.

После этого предупреждения Стив вернулся к его заднице, глубоко погружая язык внутрь, буквально пожирая его заживо.

Баки хотел дотянуться рукой до Роджерса, опереться на его плечо или схватить за волосы. Ему еще не разрешали двигаться, но господи боже, колени уже были ватные. Тут Роджерс задвигал головой и подмигнул, посмотрев на Баки вверх сквозь ресницы, разрешая прикоснуться. Это было очень хорошо, потому что он был готов растечься лужей сверхчувствительного желе.

Баки со стоном погладил Роджерса по волосам, пропуская мягкие пряди сквозь пальцы, и остановил руку на затылке, крепко вцепившись прямо над шеей, держась изо всех сил.

Оба Стива издавали такие звуки, как будто перед ними было самое роскошное пиршество в мире. Влажные хлюпающие звуки мешались со стонами и криками задыхающегося Баки.

— Пожалуйста… Прошу… — бормотал он, цепляясь за волосы Роджерса, которому наверняка было больно, но он не протестовал. Вообще-то, он лишь удвоил усилия, нежно перебирая пальцами яйца Баки.

— А-а-а...О-о-о… пож.. по… не останавливайся…

Он закричал в экстазе.

* * *

Баки кончил Роджерсу в рот с такой силой, что перед глазами засверкали яркие белые искры. Он что, умер от удовольствия? Это уже Рай? Должно быть, так.

В конце концов, его колени не выдержали, и он начал заваливаться.

Его подхватили две пары теплых рук. Обнятый с двух сторон, Баки расплакался. К его щекам прижались губы, сцеловывая слёзы усталости и облегчения. Слезы потаенных эмоций, любви — потерянной и найденной вновь. Не единожды, но дважды. Теперь он был здесь, с теми, кого любит, и рыдал от полного и абсолютного счастья.

— Ш-ш-ш. Всё в порядке, милый, — прошептал один Стив ему в левое ухо.

— Мы здесь, — тихо сказал другой в правое.

— До тех пор, пока мы живы… — Поцелуй в каждое веко.

— … Мы будем безусловно, безоговорочно любить тебя. — Поцелуй в губы.

Тишина. А после…

\-------- Концовка №1 ---------

— Ты выйдешь за нас замуж?

Конец

\---------Концовка №2 ---------

Баки открыл глаза. На него смотрели оба Стива, раскрасневшихся и нервных. Он забеспокоился, а они спросили:

— Ты бы хотел быть с нами… вместе? Навсегда?

Баки подавился всхлипом.

— Ох, Стиви… Конечно, да. ДА. Поцелуйте уже меня оба, придурки.

Конец

\-------- Концовка №3 ----------

Баки нахмурился. Он приоткрыл один глаз и чуть не задохнулся от открывшегося перед ним зрелища.

Стив и Роджерс целовались. Глубоко. Медленно. Страстно.

Увидев потрясенное выражение лица Баки, они со смехом оторвались друг от друга.

— Прежде чем позаботиться о тебе, детка, мы решили подготовиться.

Конец.


End file.
